


DC Imagines

by writing_for_the_masses



Category: Black Lightning (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-12 07:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15990665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_for_the_masses/pseuds/writing_for_the_masses
Summary: female!character x female!reader•supergirl•kara danvers•alex danvers•maggie sawyer•lena luthor•sam arias•imra ardeen•leslie willis•gayle marsh•lucy lane•cat grant•black lightning•anissa pierce•jennifer pierce•grace choi•lynn stewart•legends of tomorrow•sara lance•amaya jiwe•zari tomaz•kendra saunders•ava sharpe•gideon•imagines•headcanons•drabbles•blurbs





	1. GC: The Club is Alive

**Author's Note:**

> all requests come from my tumblr, @writing-for-the-masses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace x reader
> 
> Request: 2 [Dance with me!] and 20 [Shut up and kiss me already] from the love prompts with Grace from black lightning? - anon

After meeting Grace at the library, we really hit it off. She invited me to a costume party at this club she worked at. After looking for the perfect costume, I made my way to the club.  
    The dance floor was full and I had to push through to get to the bar where I saw Grace tending to customers. “Hey, you. Fancy seeing you here.”  
   “Ha ha ha very funny. Didn’t think you were gonna show up,” she says smiling at me and my lame joke.  
    “Really, you didn’t think I was gonna show up. I didn’t think you were gonna show up,” I joke.  
    “You’re lucky you’re cute because that was probably the worst joke I’ve ever heard,” Grace says handing me a beer and grabbing one for herself. We walk over to a table tucked into a dim corner.  
    “Really? That was the worst joke you’ve ever heard? You clearly don’t get out much,” I say taking a sip of my drink.  
    “I said it was probably the worst joke, not that it was the worst joke,” Grace says shoving my shoulder lightly.  
    We take turns telling the worst jokes we know. We’re laughing and goofing off when all of a sudden my favorite song comes on. “Oh my god! This is my favorite song!” I say pulling Grace by the arm to the dance floor. “Dance with me!” I shout over the loud music.  
    We dance to the song and that one song turns into two songs, then three, then four. After the fourth song, we go back to the table and just catch our breath. She goes to the bar and grabs us a couple more drinks. When she comes back to the table, we just talk. We talk about everything and nothing all at once. It’s nice.  
    We’re in our own little world, just the two of us. Eventually, the club starts closing. Looking at the time we realize that it’s 4 am. “Wow. I can’t believe it’s already closing time,” Grace says.  
    “I know right. Umm… Walk me to my car?” I ask.  
    She just nods and I take her hand. As we walk to my car, neither of us say a word. “This is it,” I say as we approach my car.  
    “I had a lot of fun tonight. Thanks for inviting me. It was really great to see you again and talk to you and…” I ramble on before she cuts me off.  
    “You dork, shut up and kiss me already.”  
    I lean in and she meets me halfway. When our lips touch it feels like fireworks. We fall into a synchronized rhythm and it almost feels like we’ve done this before. Her arms snaked around my neck and my hands were on her waist pulling her impossibly closer. Despite the slowness of the early hours, it felt like time had stopped just so that we could cherish the moment. We pull away panting, trying to catch our breath.  
    With her arms still around my neck and my hands still on her waist, I reach around and pull her phone out of her back pocket. She lets me go as I lean up against my car. I put my number in her phone under the name ‘Daddy’. I hand her bak her phone as I kiss her on the cheek and make my way to the driver’s side.  
    I see her look at what I put as my contact name. She blushes and looks back at me. I wink at her and get in my car. I drive off, watching her shrink in my rearview mirror.


	2. SL: Insanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara x reader
> 
> Request: "Sara L. x Fem!Reader: On a mission Sara hooks up with a girl just to push away her feelings.R catches them but walks out before they could see her.R is training hard core(gets bruised knuckles)and ignoring Sara.Until she gets drunk af. 3.Are you drunk? 17.Are you upset with me? 30.Stop ignoring me 34.C'mere, let me take a look 58.I can take care of myself just fine 12.You're cute when you're angry 1.I'm so in love with you 35.Did I just hear you admit you love me? 20.Shut up and kiss me already" - anon
> 
> song inspo: Easy Love by Lauv

Feelings and relationships were something Sara didn't think was possible for her, but you were different. You made her feel emotions she had only felt with one other person. That scared her, but she also knew that for their current mission she needed to stay level-headed. That meant no relationships. So Sara did the one thing she knew to do, she pushed you away.

What she couldn't see was that you felt the same about her as she did you. She couldn't see that pushing you away was hurting both of you. She didn't notice the pain in your eyes whenever you looked at her; she didn't notice the bags under your eyes from not sleeping; she didn't know that you were blaming yourself for what was happening between the two of you.

The newest anachronism was fixed and to celebrate, everyone headed for the local bar. You couldn't remember when you were, but you didn't care. You stayed back while everyone was out celebrating. Sitting in your room you tried to meditate, hoping meditation would help you manage your emotions, clear the storm clouds plaguing your brain.

You sat for an hour in a cross-legged position on a pillow in the middle of your room. Meditation wasn't helping, it only helped you come to a decision. Sitting alone with your thoughts, you came to a resolve. You were done moping and crying and not sleeping, you were going to talk to Sara whether she wanted to or not. She was going to hear what you had to say.

With that in mind, you made your way off the Waverider and to the bar. You hadn't step foot in the door when you saw it. There she was, your captain, making out with some girl. You were sure the music was too loud for anyone to hear your heart shatter, but you heard it loud and clear, like the sound of breaking glass.

You had to force yourself not to run back to the ship. Walking briskly, you could feel your anger settling in with each step. By the time you reach the ship, you were fuming. You could feel the anger sticking pieces of your heart back together in an awkward shape. You ignored Gideon's greetings and questions regarding your mood. You went straight to your room and fought the urge to break something.

Chest heaving in anger, you changed out of your time period disguise and changed in some workout clothes. Your fingers were itching to hit something as you walked to the training room. Not even bothering to wrap your hands, you went full force on the closest punching bag.

Punching and kicking to work out your frustrations was the only thing on your mind. Hours go by and almost everyone on back on the ship. Amaya tried to pry you away once she saw the bruises forming but you were too focused to care. Nate and Ray also tried but just got hit in the process. Mick was too drunk to care. Zari had a feeling she knew what was going on but decided against saying something.

By the time you stopped on your own, the sun was starting to rise. Your whole body ached, you were dripping sweat and your hands were bruised and in some places bloody. You were too tired to care. Leaving the training room, you ran into Sara who was coming back from her one-night stand. She looked on in worry as you walked right past her. She reached out to grab your wrist but you moved your arm before she had the chance.

The next week went on the same way. You would train until you literally couldn't feel anything and you would ignore Sara like your life depended on it except on missions. The tension was thick and suffocating. After another successful mission, no one hesitated when Sara allowed everyone to go out for the night. You stayed behind, which became your usual thing. The last fight wounded you more than you wanted to admit. Instead of going to the med bay, you went to the kitchen and after Gideon synthesized a bottle or two of vodka for you, went back to your room to drink yourself into numbness.

You finished the first bottle only to end up tipsy and relishing in the warm numbness that was starting to wash over you. Your heartbeat slowed, as did your thoughts. With the alcohol dulling the aching in your muscles, you get up and begin walking around the ship, thinking you were the only one there. The other bottle in hand, you walk through the halls; sipping at the vodka as you wander aimlessly from corridor to corridor, passing through empty rooms. By the time you reached the deck, the bottle in your hand was empty and you were definitely rip-roaring drunk.

Drunk and unaware, you stumble around, bumping into things and cursing quite loudly. The stumbling and cursing caught Sara's attention, she was sitting in the office rethinking the decisions she's made this past week. When she sees that you're the one making all the noise, she hopes that this'll be her chance to fix things.

She approaches you slowly and carefully, gently grabbing your wrist. You turn around too fast and neary fall flat on your face, well you would have if Sara hadn't caught you.  **"Are you drunk?"**  she asks trying to keep you steady.

Thoughts slow from the alcohol, you acted before you spoke. You stumble away from her not caring if you fell or not. You stumbled back and tripped over your feet, tearing the bandages you messily applied in your room. You were bleeding all over again and Sara couldn't help but worry. While you were trying to stop the bleeding, Sara grabbed the first aid kit.

 **"C'mere, let me take a look,"**  she says sitting you in the closest chair and kneeling next to you. She's already started cleaning your various cuts when your thoughts catch up to you.

 **"I can take care of myself just mine,"**  you say pulling away from her. She looks hurt and you falter for a moment.

 **"Are you upset with me?"**  she asks you but gets no answer.  **"Stop ignoring me!**  Please just tell me something, anything. I hate the tension between us." Sara's getting angry, she doesn't know what she could have done to make you mad at her.

 **"You're cute when your angry,"**  you finally say, sobering up a little. With a sigh, you hold out your arm so she can keep cleaning it. She gently starts cleaning your arm again. "I saw you, y'know, at the bar a week ago, with that girl. I didn't want to believe that I was foolish enough to think that you liked me too. And when you didn't come back till the next morning, I just didn't know how to deal with everything." In your drunken state you had no filter and you couldn't stop yourself from saying the truth.

Sara couldn't believe her ears, you liked her too. She looked up at you and saw your eyes getting glassy as a single tear slid down your cheek, landing on her hand. Then one after another, more tears started falling. She reaches up and caresses your face, her thumbs wiping the tears away as they fall. "God, I'm such an idiot. I was so scared, I didn't realise I was hurting you too.  **I'm so in love love with you**  that it excites and scares me at the same time."

You grab her hands and hold them in yours. You smile at her and she melts inside just a little.  **"I'm so in love with you too,"**  you say squeezing her hands just a bit. "But more importantly,  **did I just hear you admit you love me?"**  You smirk at her as she rolls her eyes at you.

"Oh would you  **shut up and kiss me already?"**  Sara says leaning in to kiss you. You meet her halfway and capture her lips in a kiss the way she captured your heart. The kiss is sloppy and tastes like vodka, but neither of you seem to care. Pulling away, Sara rests her forehead against yours. "Now let's get you cleaned up and to bed."

She gets back to cleaning and bandaging your arm. Once she's finished, she stands and reached for your hand to help you up. Without a second thought you take her hand and allow her to pull you up. Holding hands as you walk towards your room, her thumb runs across your bruised and scabbed knuckles. She brings your hand up to her lips and plants soft kisses on the bruises and scabs.

When you get to your room, you don't want to her to leave. "Will you stay with me?" you ask her. She doesn't say anything but smile at you and pull you into your room, closing the door behind her. Nothing else happened for the rest of the night. You both fell asleep holding each other, and that's exactly how the rest of the legends found you both the next morning.


	3. ND: I Don't Know (hc)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora x reader
> 
> Request: "Could you do head cannons for being a legend and falling for Nora? please and thank you I just love Nora Darhk so much I also love your blog " - anon
> 
> song inspo: I Don't Know by Jack & Jack

You weren't a metahuman or as skilled as Sara or a totem bearer, you were just you.

Well maybe you practice and study magic.

Ok, you were immortal and you know magic.

But you were very humble.

The first time you had encountered The Darhks, you were actually distracted by how beautiful Nora was.

You almost got 'killed'

She was the most beautiful women you had ever seen, and you've been around for a while.

Sara was a little concerned, being team captain and all, everyone was her responsibility.

She tried asking you what got you so distracted.

You refused to tell her

When the team minus Sara went undercover as pirates to get the next totem, you could not function.

You actually used to be a pirate, but Nora was the most gorgeous pirate had ever seen.

Fighting her on that island was hard, she looked so great.

She almost killed you, Ray had to shoot her.

You had to help her.

You used magic to reverse the effects of the gun Ray used.

The Darhks took you hostage.

Going undercover in Berlin with Nora

You cannot stress how amazing she looked.

In a spur of the moment you told her how you felt.

You expected her to laugh at you but she looked at you with all seriousness and said that she liked you too.

After the Berlin Mission you were rescued by the team.

You half expected Nora to use your feelings against you but she didn't.

There was a light in her that you saw, a good in her that wasn't completely gone yet.

You were determined to help her.

Back on the Waverider, you would use magic to talk to Nora in the privacy of your room.

Not the Mallus possessed Nora, the real Nora

You vowed to help her in any way.

You hated having to fight Nora

You always went a little easy on her but not too easy that anyone would notice.

Once you almost went and defended her when Sara had the advantage over her.

Took a lot of will power not to.

During on of your secret magic facetimes, you suggested that they kidnap you again just so you could see her.

She said no.

You were always worried about her.

Part of you wanted to win and defeat Mallus

But another part of you wanted to accept defeat just so you could be with Nora

You secretly kept researching and brainstorming ideas on how to defeat Mallus without killing Nora

One night you were talking to Nora and the most amazing thing happened

You told her you love her.

She said it back

She made you happy and you would never ever let anyone hurt her.


	4. ND: NSFW A to Z (hc)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sub!Nora x dom!reader

**A = Aftercare**  (What they're like after sex)

For a possessed woman, after sex the real Nora was in charge. She wants to be cuddled and held tight, her head on your chest listening to your heartbeat.

 **B = Body part**  (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner's)

Her hair. She loves the way you run your fingers through her hair when she's eating you out and the way you pull her hair when you get rough drives her insane. She loves your arms. The way your arms flex when your working out, how toned and strong they are when you hold her. She feels safe in your arms.

 **C = Cum**  (Anything to do with cum basically... I'm a disgusting person)

Nora loves when you give her multiple orgasms. She loves when you finger her and she cums all over your hand. The look you give her as you watch her suck your finger clean, her favourite.

 **D = Dirty Secret**  (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

She'd never admit this to anyone, let alone you, but she wants you to fuck her in front of a mirror. The thought of you making her watch the way you fuck her and seeing the faces she makes, she loves it.

 **E = Experience**  (How experienced are they? Do they know what they're doing?)

She has some experience, but when it comes to you, she's learning new things. She's never been with someone who's as kinky as you.

 **F = Favourite Position**  (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)

**G = Goofy**  (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

Nora's pretty serious in the moment but that doesn't mean that sometimes there are giggles from the both of you.

 **H = Hair**  (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

Nora prides herself on being completely bare. She'll go to a salon every now and then and in between she'll maintain herself.

 **I = Intimacy**  (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect...)

She's very in the moment. She focuses on you 1000%.

 **J = Jack Off**  (Masturbation headcanon)

She doesn't like to masturbate. When she does masturbate, it because you want to watch her and she only cums when you give her permission.

 **K = Kink**  (One or more of their kinks)

 **Praise:**  She likes being told that she's doing a good job.

 **Claiming/Marking:**  She loves when you leave hickies and bite marks where people can see them.

 **Spanking:**  She likes pain and pleasure. When you spank her with your bare hands, leaving red handprints on her bare ass, she loves it.

 **L = Location**  (Favourite places to do the do)

Any room on the Waverider that isn't yours. Sara's office, the kitchen, the laundry room, etc. She likes the idea that someone could walk in on you guys and that Gideon's always watching.

 **M = Motivation**  (What turns them on, gets them going)

Watching you workout always gets her. Watching you get all sweaty and your arms flex, she's a mess. She also loves pet names. When you call her babygirl or her favourite, kitten, she's on her knees, ready and waiting.

 **N = NO**  (Something they wouldn't do, turn offs)

Bondage and degradation just completely shut she down. She doesn't see the appeal of being tied up or of being call nasty things. She just can't do it.

 **O = Oral**  (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

When she gives, she gives. She loves getting praise from you when she goes down on you. She loves it even more when you go down on her. She loves your tongue and when you go down on her she loses her mind.

 **P = Pace**  (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

Both ways are fine with her. She likes slow and sensual for special occasions or when either of you have had a long day. When it's fast and rough she can take that for hours. She likes being covered in bite marks and hickies.

 **Q = Quickie**  (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)

She can do a quickie of she's really really horny, but she prefers proper sex.

 **R = Risk**  (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)

Nora is always down for trying new things. More often than not she finds herself enjoying new things than hating them.

 **S = Stamina**  (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last...)

This woman can go for hours on end. She likes to see how long she can go before her body quits on her.

 **T = Toy**  (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

She's got a few. Some strap-ons that she loves having you where. Some nipple clamps and vibrators.

 **U = Unfair**  (how much they like to tease)

Nora is a fucking tease. When she teases you in public, you think it's only fair if you rltease her back. It becomes a game to see who's gonna break first. Nora always loses. She'll try so hard but in the end she's begging for you to fuck her.

 **V = Volume**  (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

She can be loud when she wants. Most of the time she's just begging in a breathless voice and whining softly.

 **W = Wild Card**  (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)

She likes to ride you. Whether it be your thighs, fingers or a strap-on, she loves to ride you. After she's cum on whatever she was riding, she'll get on her knees and lick it clean. The look in your eyes as you watch her, makes her so wet and ready for another round.

 **X = X-Ray**  (Let's see what's going on in those pants, picture or words)

**Y = Yearning**  (How high is their sex drive?)

She's not insatiable, but her sex drive is pretty high. Whenever you two get together, you almost always end up having sex. It's a good thing you have a sex drive to match hers.

 **Z = ZZZ**  (... how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

She falls asleep pretty quickly. With your arms wrapped around her and her head in your chest, the safety she feels combined with the sound of your heart, just puts her to sleep.


	5. ZT: NSFW A to Z (hc)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sub!Zari x dom!reader

**A = Aftercare**  (What they're like after sex)

Zari likes cuddles. After you've fucked the soul out of her she likes to be cuddled.

 **B = Body part**  (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner's)

Her hips. She loves the bruises you leave there when you grip her hips. A bruising pattern in the shape of your hand is something she loves having on her body. Your hands. They're soft and she loves the way they feel against her skin. Whether they're around her throat or gripping her hips or smacking her ass, she loves the way they feel.

 **C = Cum**  (Anything to do with cum basically... I'm a disgusting person)

Zari adores multiple orgasms and overstimulation. When you make her cum some much that she ended up squirting, she's in heaven.

 **D = Dirty Secret**  (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

She's bratty and sassy, towards you especially, on purpose. She adores the way you put her in her place. After a long day or a mission in which you were in charge, after having to put up with Zari's sass, you like to remind her of her place.

 **E = Experience**  (How experienced are they? Do they know what they're doing?)

Being from the future, she's experimented a little bit but not a whole lot. She knows the basics when you start dating, but now she knows more than she's ever tell anyone.

 **F = Favourite Position**  (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)

Zari's a bottom, fight me. She loves when you take control.

Sometimes being goofy lightens up the mood after a stressful day or a hard mission.

 **H = Hair**  (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

Zari keeps herself trimmed and neat as per your request.

 **I = Intimacy**  (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect...)

Romance not Zari's strong suit. She tries, she really does but sometimes it just doesn't work out for her.

 **J = Jack Off**  (Masturbation headcanon)

Before you started dating she masterbated to thoughts and fantasies of you a lot. Even now as you are dating she still does it, the only difference is she likes to tell you about it.

 **K = Kink**  (One or more of their kinks)

 ** _Overstimulation:_**  The more sensitive she it the more she likes it.  ** _Multiple Orgasms:_**  Again and again and again without a break leads into her feeling sensitive to the slightest touch.  ** _Role-playing:_**  She loves getting to character and wearing outfits for you. She likes being your plaything. Going on missions is a big game for the both of you. In outfits of whatever time you're in you have to try and keep your hands to yourself.

 **L = Location**  (Favourite places to do the do)

The Jump Ship: No one ever really comes looking for you there. Missions: Every mission that allows it and even some that don't, you always sneak away for a little fun.

 **M = Motivation**  (What turns them on, gets them going)

Disguises for missions are something she loves seeing you in. Watching you spar with Sara or Amaya or one of the guys never fails to turn her on, especially when you win and have that person pinned under you.

 **N = NO**  (Something they wouldn't do, turn offs)

 **Bondage:**  being tied up and unable to move isn't her cup of tea.

 **O = Oral**  (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

Receiving is something she loves. Seeing you between her legs, a picture perfect sight. But the way you pull her in further when she's eating you out, her favourite. Your hands in her hair pulling her in, her tongue deep inside you, the taste and smell of you is the only thing that exists.

 **P = Pace**  (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

She's not a big fan of fast and rough save for the occasional quickie. She likes slow and sensual. She likes when you take your time and fuck her thoroughly.

 **Q = Quickie**  (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)

Not a fan unless there's a time crunch. Like on missions when you just can't help yourselves and you have a quick go at it before or after and a few times during the big fight.

 **R = Risk**  (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)

She loves experimenting. Pushing her limits and testing her boundaries is something she likes doing. The thrill of it adds to her arousal.

 **S = Stamina**  (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last...)

Being with you, her stamina has increased tenfold. She can go for as long as you can. Now matter the mood you both can go for hours until one of you, usually her, is tired.

 **T = Toy**  (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

She had a few when you met, but after you started dating she's got quite the collection. She loves having them used on her the most but she does like using the on you with your permission or when you use them on yourself.

 **U = Unfair**  (how much they like to tease)

She's a tease. She knows how to very subtly push your buttons. A little touch here, a few whispered words there. She's a big tease.

 **V = Volume**  (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

She's loud and proud of it. She doesn't care who hears her. She's a screamer. Loud screams and moans. Shouting pleases and fucks.

 **W = Wild Card**  (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)

Zari loves dressing up as your favourite video game or movie characters. She loves the way you look her up and down, the way you only refer to her as the character she's dressed up as. She likes being your plaything.

 **X = X-Ray**  (Let's see what's going on in those pants, picture or words)

     

 **Y = Yearning**  (How high is their sex drive?)

When she wants you, she wants you bad. She doesn't have a super high sex drive but when she's horny that's a whole different story. 

 **Z = ZZZ**  (... how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

She'll be super tired afterwards but she won't fall asleep right away. She likes to talk for a bit or just listen to your heart slow as you run your fingers lightly up and down her spine. Zari will fall asleep after a few minutes listening to your steady breathing and calm heartbeat. 

 


	6. AJ: NSFW A to Z (hc)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sub!Amaya x dom!reader

**A = Aftercare**  (What they're like after sex)

Cleanliness is important to Amaya so you draw a bath for the both of you.

 **B = Body part**  (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner's)

 **Her eyes:** She knows how much you love making eye contact with her and how you get lost in her eyes is something she loves.  **Your thighs:**  She absolutely loves being in-between them. Whether she's eating you out or just sitting between your legs, she loves having your thighs on either side of her.

 **C = Cum**  (Anything to do with cum basically... I'm a disgusting person)

She loves tasting herself on you after you eat her out and then kiss her. She also likes when your cum is dripping down her chin after she eats you out.

 **D = Dirty Secret**  (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

Amaya loves the dominant side of you, it turns her on. She's dreamed of many scenarios where she's tied to a chair, unable to do anything, and is forced to watch you fuck Sara or Zari or sometimes Ava. She loves those dreams.

 **E = Experience**  (How experienced are they? Do they know what they're doing?)

You're the first girl she's been with romantically and sexually, so she didn't have really any experience. With you, she's learned a lot.

 **F = Favourite Position**  (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)

**G = Goofy**  (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

When things are too serious, she'll be a little goofy just to get you to laugh or smile, just a little bit.

 **H = Hair**  (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

Grooming for women wasn't to popular in 1942. So Amaya was the queen of bush. She's got hair, but not too much. She keeps it neat but not minimal.

 **I = Intimacy**  (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect...)

Romance is Amaya's forte. Flowers and music and candles, she's on it. Birthdays, anniversaries, special occasions, and sometimes just because she wants to.

 **J = Jack Off**  (Masturbation headcanon)

Masterbation wasn't something Amaya had ever really had time for or the privacy for. You made her feel so many things that eventually she had to and she liked it. She does if often, most times when you're on a mission, sometimes in bed while you watch.

 **K = Kink**  (One or more of their kinks)

 **Mutual Masterbation:**  She loves watching you get off to the sight of her getting off to the thought of you.  **Costumes/Uniforms:**  Missions require dressing for the time period and Amaya loves seeing you in your disguise.

 **L = Location**  (Favourite places to do the do)

 **The Library:**  You were doing some research once and she couldn't help herself.  **The Holding Cell:**  Onetime you guys has the whole ship to yourselves and it just happened.  **The Med Bay:**  While recovering from an injury, Amaya though she'd visit you and help relieve your pain with a lap dance that lead to other things.

 **M = Motivation**  (What turns them on, gets them going)

Definitely watching you train or spar with someone. Also watching you get dressed for a mission. Another thing that turns her on is watching you in the heat of battle. It's almost gotten her hurt a few times, but she loves watching you come to her rescue. She loves to thank her hero afterwards.

 **N = NO**  (Something they wouldn't do, turn offs)

 **Name Calling/Degradation:**  She just doesn't like it.  **Pain:**  Pain is a no-go.

 **O = Oral**  (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

She loves being on the recieving end but she's definitely a giver. She loves being in-between your thighs, tongue deep in you.

 **P = Pace**  (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

Slow and sensual all the way. She doesn't get the point of fast and rough sex. She wants the moment to last for hours.

 **Q = Quickie**  (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)

Fast and rough isn't her style and that includes quickies.

 **R = Risk**  (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)

Not too much experimentation. She likes to take risks, especially when it's just the two of you.

 **S = Stamina**  (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last...)

She's a warrior. She's got stamina for days, luckily so do you. She can go for hours. You both like to push the limit and see how long you can go for.

 **T = Toy**  (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

She didn't have any at first and now she only has a few simple toys she likes. She absolutely loves having the used on her and she also really likes when you let her use them on you.

 **U = Unfair**  (how much they like to tease)

She knows how to tease you. She knows how to subtly tease you without anyone noticing. She'll tease you whenever and wherever, she doesn't care.

 **V = Volume**  (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

She can be quite loud when it's just the two of you. But when everyone's asleep, she knows how to keep quiet although she would prefer being loud.

 **W = Wild Card**  (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)

Amaya has never let anyone wear her totem. But she likes to let you wear in bed. She's even taught you how to use it. She doesn't really know why, but she loves seeing you wear it and use it, especially when things get really rough.

 **X = X-Ray**  (Let's see what's going on in those pants, picture or words)

     

 **Y = Yearning**  (How high is their sex drive?)

Actually not super high but also not really low. But when she's in the mood, she's in the mood, there's nothing to stop her.

 **Z = ZZZ**  (... how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

After a hot bath, sleep seems inevitable. Amaya tries to stay up a little bit but she always falls asleep cuddled into your side.


	7. LL: Fluffy A to Z

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soft!Lena x reader

**A = Attractive** (What do they find attractive about the other?)

**Her Mind:** You like that you can have smart and nerdy conversations with her.  **Your Smile:** The way you smile makes her swoon. Your smile was what got her attention in the first place.

**B = Baby** (Do they want a family? Why/Why not?)

She absolutely wants a family someday. She wants to be a mom. She wants to raise a child better than she was raised.

**C = Cuddle** (How do they cuddle?)

You would think that CEO and multi-billion dollar company owner Lena Kieran Luthor would give off this “big spoon energy” but she doesn’t. Lena’s the little spoon. She likes to to be held.

**D = Dates** (What are dates with them like?)

Dates are full of laughter and smiles, conversations about everything and nothing. Love and starry eyes.

**E = Everything** (You are my ____ (e.g. my life, my world…))

You are  **my reason** and  **my light** . You  **keep me going** and you  **lead me through the dark** .

**F = Feelings** (When did they know they were in love?)

it was the day after you guys went out. from the day you met until this day things for lena seemed to feel airy and light. there was a soft dreamlike haze settling around her that she could feel drifting in the air. despite its dreamlike state, it all felt more real than life itself. you had stayed the night and lena had awakened before you. she looked at you, and she just knew that this person covered in stardust and dreams was her forever. she knew deep in her heart that she loved you.

you on the other hand, it took a bit longer for you to realize and admit to yourself that you were in love with lena. things with lena were going great, you really really like her. your heart knew that you were in love with her but your mind was a bit more stubborn. it had been a stressful week for you at work and lena had come over to hangout. the moment she showed up all the stress and worry you were feeling just melted away. she spent the night, and as she lay sleeping by your side your brain tried to make sense of your drastic mood swing the moment she showed up. it didn’t take long for you to realize that you love her.

**G = Gentle** (Are they gentle? If so, how?)

lena is gentle and soft. growing up she hadn’t really known that kind of affection. with you it comes naturally and also from her fear of losing you. you opened a lot of doors for her. you like to come see her just for the sake of seeing her. you showed her a path to a part of herself she didn’t know existed. she will see something and it will remind her of you and she’ll tell you when she sees you and it makes you smile and that’s what she lives for. she likes the little things that make you smile and laugh.

**H = Hands** (How do they like to hold hands?)

**I = Impression** (What was their first impression?)

when she first met you, she just knew you would be in her life. she didn’t know how or in what way but she could feel that you were going to be around.

when you first met her, you didn’t know who she was. but she impressed you nonetheless. and in the back of your mind you felt a force, weak at first but the more you got to know her the stronger it got, pulling and pushing you to her.

**J = Jealousy** (Do they get jealous?)

she’s been in a couple relationships before you and she never got jealous, but with you her jealousy comes from her fears of losing you to someone else and that she may not be good enough for you.

you’ve never been a jealous person. with lena you get jealous sometimes and the feeling is so foreign and new that you don’t know how to handle it.

**K = Kiss** (How do they kiss? Who initiated the first kiss?)

With her hectic schedule, you like to make sure each kiss leaves her breathless. the kind of kiss that makes her want to kiss you again. every kiss breathes a little life into her. You kissed her first. It was after your 4th date, you had walked her to her door and she was nervously rambling on about how she had a great time. You shut her her up by kissing her.

**L = Love** (Who says ‘I love you’ first?)

she may have realized it first but you were the one to say it first. there was a fair in national city for a week. lena had never been to one and you were determined to take her. you know in books and movies that cliche date at the fair? that’s what you wanted to give lena, that experience and the memory. you convinced her to take saturday off, and you took her to the fair. you played the very rigged games and blew a lot of money to win her the biggest prize. you ate fair foods and joked and laughed and it was by far your favorite day with her. you wanted to be cliche and end the night on the ferris wheel. the sun was setting by the time the operator stopped you at the top of the wheel. the sunset reflecting in her eyes highlighted the speck of gold in her eyes, she was smiling, like really smiling, the kind of smile that you can see in her eyes. the happiness in her eyes was small compared to the unidentified emotion you saw but you had an idea that it was the same one she could see in your eyes. she grabbed your hand and you pulled her closer. you just smiled at her and said “i love you”, she said it back without missing a beat, as if it was something you said to each other everyday without a second thought, and it felt right and natural.

**M = Memory** (What’s their favourite memory together?)

her favorite memory is of your first christmas together. she spent it with you and your family in your hometown. she was so nervous spending a holiday with your family, but they already love her so she was worrying for no reason. christmas morning was spent opening presents with hot chocolate in front of the fireplace. everyone talking excitedly and watching what everyone got each other and toying around with their gifts before getting ready for the rest of the day. the afternoon and early evening consisted of cleaning up after opening presents and eating lunch and getting showered and dressed and then being challenged to a snowball fight with the whole family in teams of two. later everyone came back inside and warmed up and got ready for dinner. dinner was fun and afterwards you took her for a late night stroll around the park nearby. you ended up ice skating on the frozen lake in the park for a while. when you arrived back at your house, you both walked in and everyone was in the living room lounging, christmas music playing softly. you both stood in the doorway before you you noticed everyone looking above you. you looked up and sure enough there was mistletoe hanging. it was a cute kiss that ended with you just pecking her nose. it was her favorite memory because it something she never experienced and having you by her side and allowing her to feel like part of a real family was magical to her.

you favorite memory is of the time she threw you a surprise birthday party. she had decorated you shared apartment and had invited your family and your mutual friends. everyone helped her decorate. when you got home it was dark and you her happily surprised when you turned on the lights. everyone you loved was there to celebrate. lena organized the whole thing. she got your favorite cake and ice cream, put together a bunch of games for everyone to play. it was by far the best birthday you ever had. after everyone had left you helped her clean up and thanked her.

**N = Nickel** (Do they spoil? Do they buy the person they love everything?)

she wants to but she doesn’t want people to get the wrong idea about your relationship.

you on the other hand, could care less about the material things. you spoil her with love and you’ll keep doing so until the day you die.

**O = Orange** (What colour reminds them of their other half?)

anything gold or yellow reminds her of you. you are her home and her warmth and everything feel like its covered with gold when shes with you.

anything white or light blue reminds you of her. she’s your heaven and your sanctuary, the light of your life. everything feels dreamy and surreal at the same time whenever you’re with her.

**P = Pet names** (What pet names do they use?)

she calls you pooh bear, baby, daddy, bug and bear

you call her babygirl, honey, panda, kitten and sweetheart

**Q = Quaint** (What is their favourite non-modern thing?)

she very much enjoys going to the drive-in. there’s one a couple hours outside of national city.

**R = Rainy Day** (What do they like to do on a rainy day?)

she likes to read, either with you, to you or have you read to her.

**S = Sad** (How do they cheer themselves/others up?)

to cheer herself up she likes to take a bath with candles lit and soft music in the background sometimes she’ll call you because hearing your voice always helps.

to cheer others up, she likes to try and do something with them that usually makes them smile and laugh.

**T = Talking** (What do they like to talk about?)

lena likes talking about everything, from new projects at work to stupid things that may seem mundane to others.

**U = Unencumbered** (What helps them relax?)

any quiet nights with you either reading, or watching a movie.

**V = Vaunt** (What do they like to show off? What are they proud of?)

you. she’s proud and feels so lucky to have you.

**W = Wedding** (When, how, where do they propose?)

she doesn’t. grand romantic gestures are not her thing. you do however love grand romantic gestures and are very good at them.

you had been dating for three years when you decided that you wanted to take the next step forward. it was the weekend before your three year anniversary when lena had to go on a business trip. you hated that she had to leave, but it would give you the perfect opportunity to finish setting everything up. after you saw lena off, you got straight to work. you were having the ring custom made and it should be ready before she gets back in a couple days. you made sure the outfit you wanted to wear was ready. you were setting up something cheesy but your anniversary is also the same night at a comet was going past Earth. you were at the highest point in national city setting up a telescope, fairy lights, music and a picnic. Time flew by and it was early afternoon when you finished. you were also cooking everything for the picnic so you had to go to the grocery store before going home. after shopping for everything you needed, you got to work cooking and baking some of both of your favorite foods and desserts. now i know what you’re thinking, where are you going to hide and store all this food until the day of? well, you live in a rather large house and you bought a fridge the other day and stored it in the basement, so that’s where you’re going to put everything. lena hates the basement. she blames you for watching too many scary movies and playing too many scary video games with her around, so the basement is the safest place to hide things from her. anyways, you were way ahead of schedule by the time you finished everything which was a good thing because lena finished her meetings early and came home a day before she’s supposed to, but you were prepared for this exact thing to happen. the day before you spent the day with her just laying around enjoying each other’s company. the day of your anniversary, you got up early and made her breakfast in bed. the day was spent with each of you trying to one up each other. as the night came, you led her to where you set everything up. the telescope, the picnic, the candles, everything was ready. you eat and lay to watch the stars, keeping track of the comet through the telescope. by your luck a shooting star passed by, and you told lena to close her eyes and make a wish. while she had her eyes closed you knelt behind her on one knee, ring box in hand. when she turned around to ask what you wished for, before she could say anything, she was in shock and tearing up. you said a few heartfelt eyes and before you could even ask the question, she said yes. it was the most magical night of her life so far and it was the happiest night of yours so far.

**X = Xylophone** (What’s their song?)

[ All I Need by Christina Aguilera ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FI0gtpr9-0m8&t=MTRkODY3ZjIyMjkwZDc0ZTJiOGI1NmY0M2NhNDEwYTg3YTBhMWFjMyxTMGllcUQyeA%3D%3D&b=t%3Ar8dHHeQEQMQHIQW1sC_WQw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwriting-for-the-masses.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F176704612850%2Ffluffy-alphabet-lena-luthor&m=1)

##  **_“Tell you my fears, telling you everything/Telling the truth to you gives me wings/Free with my words, free as a bird/I am flying high looking at you/Everything new, you are my life”_ **

**Y = Yes** (Do they ever think of getting married/proposing?)

Lena absolutely wants to marry you, but one of her deepest fears is that when she proposes to you, you’ll say no. She knows deep in her heart that you’d say yes but your rejection is one her worst fears.

**Z = Zebra** (If they wanted a pet, what would they get?)

a great dane

**Author's Note:**

> comments, criticisms and kudos are welcomed


End file.
